An arrangement of this type is known from EP 0,165,918 A1. In that arrangement, a rotor having the form of a star wheel is mounted so as to be freely rotatable between two stop ledges for the items to be delivered and may be caused to rotate and may be blocked by means of a link slide engaging on both sides at the teeth of the star wheel. At the forward movement of the slide, the item to be delivered is initially lifted over the upper edge of the stop ledges by rotation of the star wheel. In the subsequent rearward movement of the slide, the item is then further lifted by a further rotation of the star wheel and is delivered.
From DE 2,952,764 A1 also a delivery arrangement is known which comprises a star wheel that is arranged at the delivery opening, and whose shaft is controllably drivable by pneumatic, hydraulic or electric means.
In a first embodiment of a delivery arrangement according to DE 91 10 327 U, the delivery means and the stop are formed by a lifting plunger capable of being moved perpendicularly through the magazine bottom into the interior of the magazine and out of the same by a solenoid, which lifting plunger, in its at-rest position, projects into the interior of the magazine, whereas in its delivery position, its upper side ends flush with the magazine bottom. Since there the items slide over the retractable stop, the height of the same in its at-rest position may be chosen to be of any size desired. In this DE 91 10 327 U, furthermore, a stop ledge is disclosed as a further embodiment having a retractable stop, which stop ledge extends transversely to the stacking axis. The stop ledge is arranged at a right angle at the free end of a resilient tongue fixed at one end and is directed into the interior of the magazine. This resilient tongue is below the lower magazine bottom and extends parallel thereto in its at-rest position. Its free end is connected with the armature of a solenoid. In the at-rest position, the stop ledge projects into the interior of the magazine, whereas it is pulled downwards out of this at-rest position into the delivery position under elastic deformation of the resilient tongue when the solenoid is activated.